An Affair to Remember
by DemigodLemonMaster
Summary: Percy is married to Annabeth, but is having an affair with Piper behind her back. Will it end well, or not?


_**If anyone has any suggestions for stories, please comment them. I only do PJO and HOO, btw, but am open to any character combos.**_

Percy woke up in a hotel. He checked the watch his wife Annabeth had given him for his birthday in the room to see that it was 8 AM, at which point he remembered that it was his wedding anniversary. He turned around and kissed the forehead of the woman sitting next to him, who was none other than Piper. Percy had been having an affair with Piper for a few months now. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't get enough of Piper's perky, C-cup breasts, or her bubble butt, or her tight pussy, all of which he had come to know extremely well. Piper stirred and kissed him. "Best sex ever," she said. Percy smiled and softly squeezed Piper's ass under the sheets. "Maybe I can beat that record." Piper smirked and in a flash she was on top of him, her soft brown skin against his, her breasts on his chest, and her legs straddling Percy. Percy kissed her deeply, and he put his tongue in her mouth. Piper accepted without hesitation, and they fought for dominance before Piper won, and she explored his mouth with her tongue, not that there was anything left to discover. Percy had a hand on Piper's ass, squeezing gently, while the other tweaked her nipple a little.

Percy started to kiss his way down her neck, stopping at the sweet spot right on her collarbone and sucking at it slowly made his way to Piper's breast, sucking and swirling his tongue, but never getting near the nipple. "Don't tease!" Piper said, frustrated by Percy's licks and gentle nibbles at the soft skin. Finally, Percy started to suck on the nipple, his tongue going round and round, and every once in a while bringing his teeth down softly. His hand found its way to Piper's sopping wet pussy, which he fingered lightly, until Piper moaned softly. "Babe, I need your tongue inside me." Percy was a pro at eating pussy, and he shifted them so that he could eat her out while groping her ass. Piper bucked her hips a little against Percy's tongue, which tickled the inside of her cunt, which was now dripping wet. Every once in a while, Percy would suck at her clit a little so that Piper would be even more aroused, until eventually, Piper let out a soft moan. "Babe, I'm gonna cum." Percy replaced his tongue with his index and middle fingers, and Piper finally reached climax, soaking Percy's fingers. "Thanks Pipes, now my hand is a mess."

"Let me clean that off for you." Piper took his hand sucked every inch until not a drop of cum remained. The sight was so sexy that Percy's erection was throbbing, and Piper took notice. She got down on the ground so that her face was level with Percy's dick. She started at the bottom of his balls, licking ever so slowly, until Percy couldn't take it anymore. "Babe, just blow me! Please!" Piper smirked and continued moving slowly, till she licked the underside of his shaft, starting at the base and finishing at the tip, which she blew on softly. A soft groan left Percy's mouth, and suddenly, Piper took all 9 inches of him into her mouth. Piper deepthroated for 10 seconds, until she had to breathe, at which point she began to bob her head softly on Percy's dick. She was a pro, and her tongue swirled round and round. This went on for a little longer, until Percy had no choice but to let go and cum. He gave no warning, and Piper swallowed all she could, and then she pointed his dick at the top of her boobs, covering them in cum. Piper giggled as she pushed her boobs up so that she could lick the cum off her luscious breasts. She did so slowly, making sure to arouse Percy completely. "Babe, you're a cumslut, you know that?" Percy said as he put her on the bed. "Yeah, but only for you." Percy nodded. "You better only be like that for me." Piper nodded in mock submission, then laughed. Percy smiled too, and then, Piper was taken by surprise and Percy got on top of her and shoved his dick right into her cunt. "Oh, baby YES!" Piper screamed in shock and pleasure. Percy started to thrust quickly, but then surprised Piper by pulling out. "What are you-" Piper was interupted by Percy picking her up and putting her legs around his waist. Piper understood and gripped his neck so that Percy could put her against a wall. Percy started to slam into her cunt again, faster and harder this time. Piper, being a daughter of Aphrodite was as tight as an XS condom on a 10 inch dick.

Percy slowed down, and then halted and put his mouth next to her ear. Piper whined in displeasure. Percy grinned and whispered: "I won't fuck you until you beg for it." Piper felt her breasts against his chest, and his dick in her cunt, and the warm breath hitting her ear, and she snapped. "YES! CUM IN ME! I AM YOUR FUCKING WHORE FOR ALL ETERNITY JUST PUT YOUR SEEDS IN ME AND MAKE ME YOURS!" Percy, satisfied, thrusted in as fast and hard as he could, hitting her g-spot with nearly every other thrust, which was killing Piper. "COME ON BABE! THAT'S IT. I WANT YOU IN ME FOREVE-" Piper was cut short by her massive orgasm, which did nothing to stop Percy, who kept going till Piper came 2 more times, at which point he released, unable to hold on any longer. Exhausted by their activities, both fell to the bed naked and covered in sweat and juices. Percy knew that he should call Annabeth, but he decided to sleep a little before that. "Now that was the best sex ever," whispered Piper while nibbling his earlobe. "Course it was." Percy kissed Piper before drifting off into sleep, his hand squeezing her ass a little. He couldn't ever give up this body, not for anything.

* * *

Percy woke up next to Piper, after having an absolutely amazing round of sex. He realized that he had yet to call Annabeth, and he quickly did so. "Hey Annabeth. I was busy the whole day, so I'm sorry I couldn't call." Annabeth responsed a little angrily. "It's our anniversary Seaweed Brain. You should've called."

"I'm sorry. I had a lot of work."

"Okay." Annabeth was calmer now. "Babe, when you get back, we'll go out to dinner in Paris. Hermes still has another favor for us anyway." Percy grinned. "Great." Percy was distracted by the fact that Piper was hugging him from behind, sliding her tongue over the side of his face. "I'm looking forward to it Wise Girl." Percy said. "Love you. Bye." Percy cut the call and quickly turned around. He kissed Piper and took a shower. Percy was actually on a business trip, but Piper was accompanying him, telling her husband Jason that she was shooting movies. In truth, Piper was being given money by Aphrodite to help cover up the affair. Percy went to a few meetings, and was having dinner when he saw a familiar blond head moving towards him. Percy was shocked to see that Annabeth was coming towards him, dragging a suitcase behind her. "Happy anniversary Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said as she hugged him. Percy kissed Annabeth, still a little shocked. "I thought I would surprise you!" Percy gave a grin, but on the inside he was sweating. Percy called for another menu for Annabeth. "When did you get here," he asked her.

"Just now. I called the hotel when I landed to see where you were, and then I took a cab." Percy smiled and went to the bathroom, where he texted Piper, who was probably having dinner at the nicest restaurant the hotel had to offer.

 _Annabeth is here u should go_

 _maybe we should tell her_

Percy put away the phone and washed his face. Refreshed by the water, an idea came to form in his mind. One where he could be with Annabeth, because he really did love her, and yet still have sex with Piper without actually cheating. Percy went back to dinner, satisfied that the idea might work. It was time to put phase 1 into action.

* * *

 **Percy gets Annabeth to join in with him and Piper. Threesome.**

Percy walked back to the hotel, hand in hand with Annabeth. Even though he was having sex with Piper on a nearly regular basis, he still loved Annabeth. He cared about Piper too, but they were more like friends with the greatest benefits ever, but still friends. Piper had bigger boobs, a firmer ass, and a tighter pussy. Her lips gave the perfect blow jobs, and the way her skin felt against Percy's... _Better stop thinking about that. Don't wanna get a hard on right now._ Percy got into the elevator with Annabeth, and gave her a surprise by kissing her and putting his hands up her shirt and groping her boobs.

Annabeth, who was also a pro at sex, began to grind on his cock. Percy took one hand and put it down Annabeth's pants, rubbing his thumb on her clit so that she was under his influence. For his plan to work, he would need Annabeth as horny as possible, and this was a good way. Percy continued to slid his thumb around on Annabeth's breasts while his other hand went to town on her pussy. Soon, Annabeth was cumming, and Percy could see that she was trying not to scream. The elevator had reached the floor a few minutes ago, but they tumbled out at last, with Percy's hand still caressing Annabeth's breasts while he carried her to the room. Annabeth was straddling his crotch with her hips, and she grinded softly. She was so horny that she would have fucked him in the middle of Olympus without question. Percy opened the door. He set her down on the bed. The door was completely silent, so Piper, who was still in the room, had no idea there was anyone but her in there. She came out of the shower completely naked, and found Percy in the kitchen. Annabeth was on the couch, but she couldn't see the kitchen, so she was still unaware that Piper was there. Piper kissed Percy, full on. Percy bit her earlobe and whispered. "Annabeth's here and super horny. Play it like this is our first time together and we can get out of this and still have each other." Piper grinned. She understood that Percy wanted to have a threesome so that Annabeth would be fine with him fucking Piper. She nodded and Percy called out to Annabeth. "Wise girl, I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes." Annabeth responded annoyed. "A surprise? Do I have to?"

"Humor me."

"Fine." Annabeth shut her eyes tight, just to make Percy happy. Percy stripped quickly and picked up Piper, bridal style. He kissed her and put her on the ground in front of the sofa so that she could suck him off. "Annabeth, you can open your eyes now." Annabeth did so to see Piper sucking off Percy while he ran his hands through her hair. "Percy WHAT THE FUCK?" Annabeth was shocked to see Percy so willingly being sucked off by another girl, and that girl was Piper of all people. "Come on Wise Girl, I thought a threesome would be a really hot birthday gift. Besides, didn't you have plenty of lesbian sex with Piper in college anyway? This should work out just fine!" Annabeth rolled her eyes. "What about Jason?" Piper stopped blowing Percy and turned around. "Jason is a nice guy, but I don't think I ever really loved him. And he's terrible at sex. I need something else to satisfy me, and when Percy called this morning about the present I couldn't refuse. Maybe though, this doesn't have to be a one time thing. After all, I can always tell Jason I'm at a shoot and meet up with you guys." Annabeth was horny enough that she couldn't refuse, not while she could see Piper's huge boobs and pouty lips. And that blowjob had turned her on. "Okay. Let's do it." Percy grinned. It had worked. Piper went back to sucking him off, while Percy gestured to Annabeth to come over. She proceeded to sit on his face. Percy ate Annabeth out, his tongue digging to the deepest depths of her pussy, occasionally sucking on her clit so that she would stay horny. Piper meanwhile, was sucking him off while her hands played with his balls, and the sight, coupled with Annabeth's already high levels of arousal just made her cum even faster. "Percy, baby, I'm about to cu-" She never got to finish as Percy took his tongue made circles repeatedly, and Annabeth came all over his face. Piper watched the entire thing, and was inspired to suck Percy off even faster and harder, her teeth gently touching his massive cock. She swirled her tongue round and round, and even wrote her name on his cock. Percy, was flat on the ground, while Piper sucked his cock, and Annabeth was laying down just above him, so that she appeared upside down. They were making out gently while Annabeth recovered from her awesome orgasm. Finally, Percy felt a tightness in his balls. "Piper, I'm cumming!" Annabeth went over to Percy's cock and when he came, she directed the cock and her boobs and then at Piper, covering them both in cum and making for a super sexy sight. "I wanted to swallow that," whined Piper.

"Come on, don't you want to lick this stuff off each other's boobs?" Piper hadn't thought of that, and got wet at the thought. Annabeth took her silence as a yes and put Piper flat on the ground so that Annabeth was on top, and Percy sat off to the side, his erection all ready returning. Annabeth began to run her tongue over Piper's nipples, sucking and nibbling gently, until Piper was sopping wet, and then Annabeth ran her tongue over every section of Piper's C cup breasts. Now it was Piper's turn. She started the same way Annabeth did, sucking the nipple, but she added her fingers to Annabeth's pussy, just to seem dominant. Piper spent extra time with her face in between Annabeth's breasts, while Annabeth took her own hands and gently shook them. Annabeth had good sized breasts, just a little smaller than Piper's, and Piper was enjoying every bit of them. She took time to lick Annabeth's breasts clean, and went back over them, just to see if any more cum was left. Eventually, Piper stopped with the licking and fingering, kissed Annabeth on the lips, and turned to Percy. Annabeth did the same. "All done," they both said in unison.

Percy grinned. "Since this is technically a present for Annabeth, I'll fuck her first, and eat out Piper. Annabeth grinned and kissed Percy. "Actually, I have a better idea. Piper, I'm gonna lie down on the bed with my legs hanging over. You get on top of me so I can eat you out, and Percy, you fuck me while standing. Piper and Percy grinned, and they got into position, with Piper facing Percy. Percy began to fuck Annabeth roughly, while Piper got eaten out by Annabeth. Every one of Percy's thrusts ended with a hard slap sound, while Piper felt Annabeth's skilled tongue penetrating her tight pussy. Piper kissed Percy softly, but Annabeth noticed it out of the corner of her eye and bit down a little on Piper's clit. She was having fun, but Percy was still her husband. Piper just found this even more arousing, and kissed Percy deeper. Annabeth did her best to distract Piper by eating her out, but was herself distracted when Percy managed to brush against her G-spot with his dick. Percy was holding Annabeth's legs up with his hands, but let one drop down so he could caress Piper's breasts, and soon, between Percy's hands on her boobs and Annabeth's tongue in her pussy, Piper could take it anymore and squirted all over Annabeth's face. Piper got off Annabeth's face as she was done, and proceeded to lick Annabeth's face completely, and holding the cum in her mouth so that she could kiss Annabeth and do a cumshare. Percy watched the whole thing, and was so turned on that he came in Annabeth's pussy without warning. Percy didn't have to worry about pregnancy since as a demigod, he could only get a girl pregnant if both of them wanted it. Annabeth felt Percy's seed enter her, and came at the instant he started to cum, so both of them climaxed at basically the same time. Percy kept going however, in a marvelous feat of stamina, and then he fucked Annabeth so hard that she came 3 more times before Percy had to let go, and this time, he pulled out so that the cum covered Annabeth's stomach and chest. Annabeth fainted from the massive amount of pleasure, and Percy took a photo of the sleeping Annabeth, covered in his cum. Percy grinned at Piper, and took her to the living room, which was separate from the bedroom(As CEO, he was staying in a massive suite). Percy layed down on top of Piper on the couch and whispered in her ear. "In all the sex, you haven't been given a taste yet, have you babe?" Piper shook her head. They made out for a few minutes, and Percy let Piper's slimy tongue wrap around his, until he was completely hard again, at which point he entered Piper's cunt slowly. "Faster babe, I need your cock."

"As you wish milady." Percy started to thrust in at max speed, and Piper's animalistic side broke out. "OH YES, FUCK HARD BABY! I AM YOUR FUCKING SLUT FILL ME WITH YOUR SEED! YOUR DICK FEELS SO GOOD!" Percy was even more turned on by the moans and screams from Piper, and kept thrusting. Every curve of Piper's body seemed to meld with his, until eventually, Piper was driven to climax. Percy went on for a few minutes, even harder and faster than before, until both of them came at the same time. Percy rolled off the couch and onto the ground, and Piper did the same. They lay there for a few minutes, exhausted, until Percy turned to face Piper. "You're a goddess babe. And now, we don't even have to hide from Annabeth." Piper smiled and licked Percy's lips. "It's great. This was fun."

Percy wondered if Annabeth was still unconscious. He quietly snuck into the room to see that Annabeth had fallen asleep. He closed the door and activated the digital soundproofing so that Annabeth would stay asleep till morning. He went back to Piper and grinned. "She's asleep and the room's soundproofed. We can do whatever we want now. Piper went to the dinner table, swept off the tablecloth, and bent over. "My ass hasn't been given much attention since Auckland babe." Percy's eyes went wide as he remembered a hot week he'd shared with Piper last month in Auckland, New Zealand. He had fucked every hole in every position that time. He went over put his hands on Piper's firm but big ass. It was the most perfect bubble butt he'd ever seen, and he squeezed it reverently. Percy put his face level with it and spread the asscheeks before clapping them back together. He sucked on one cheek, leaving a mark, before he proceeded to eat Piper's ass. Because she was a daughter of Aphrodite, her ass tasted sweet, like a strawberry flavor of her cum, which tasted like honey. He penetrated her ass with his tongue. "PERCY BABE, THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE SPOT RIGHT FUCKING THERE!" Piper was super sensitive when it came to anal of any form, and was super aroused. Percy stopped suddenly, and Piper's face fell. "That's it? Why'd you stop babe?" Percy put his dick at her asshole, and Piper smirked at him. "Babe, you know you want to fuck my ass. You've done it before, so just shove that monster cock of yours in and start fucking this little slut of yours." Percy obliged and shoved his dick all the way up. He put his hands in between Piper's boobs and the table so he could palm them while fucking her. Percy thrusted, slowly at first. "So fucking tight babe. I'd forgotten." He sped up until he was going at a good pace, and Piper was screaming. "FUCK THIS SLUT'S ASS! I WANNA BE YOURS FOREVER! FUCK ME AND I'LL MAKE A MOVIE ABOUT HOW AMAZING YOUR COCK FEELS!" Percy laughed at how sensitive Piper's ass was, and fucked her harder. Percy was running out of energy though, and only lasted for another 6 minutes before he came. Piper came too when she felt Percy's seed enter her stomach, and she was quite a sight. Her entire body was sweaty, and her dark hair was plastered to her face. Percy's seed was visibly leaking out of her asshole while her pussy was dripping with her own cum. Percy picked her up bridal style and put her on the bed next to Annabeth, who woke up at the sudden intrusion. Percy lay down in between them, and both cuddle up to him, and he kissed them both, Annabeth first ,then Piper, and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Final Chapter. Piper and Annabeth each entertain Percy till he leaves, then they have some fun together**

Piper woke up with her hand next to Annabeth. The details of yesterday came rushing back, at which point she realized that Percy wasn't even in bed. _Gods that threesome was amazing._ Piper walked around to see Percy watching TV in the living room. He got up and kissed her. "Damn babe, that was great sex yesterday." Piper pushed him back on the couch and got on top of him. "Today will be even better." She was still naked from yesterday, and she tore off Percy's clothes. Piper noticed he wasn't completely hard yet, and pouted at Percy. He shrugged. "It'll take a lot more than a kiss and a push to make me as horny as you are right now." Piper gave a sexy little smirk and grinded her bare ass on Percy's crotch, which made him hard in an instant. She kissed him deeply again. "Now that's more like it." Piper positioned herself on the ground so that Percy was sitting on the couch facing her, like he was watching TV, and she was on her knees, her breasts level with his dick. Piper began to rub her breasts on Percy's dick, and then she wrapped them around his dick. With no lube, it felt weird but good to Percy, who groaned lightly. Piper began to move her boobs up and down, and every time his dick emerged from her boobs, she licked the tip. This combined with the sexy look on Piper's face as she did this, drove Percy to orgasm within 10 minutes. He came all over Piper's tits and chin. Piper grinned and stood up. She bent over, so it looked like she was about to touch her toes, and stood up. Her hands were on her boobs, rubbing his cum in super slowly, and she continued for 10 minutes until all of Percy's cum was rubbed into her skin. Percy was super turned on by this, and then Annabeth came out and noticed the show. She went over the Percy and sat on his lap and kissed him. "Morning Seaweed Brain." Percy licked her lips and nose in a sexy ritual that they had come up with after getting married. "Morning wise girl."

"I see Piper here has been entertaining you." She leaned in a little closer. "Maybe I should take over now." She said it loudly enough for Piper to hear, and she nodded in understanding and went to the shower. Piper knew that Percy loved Annabeth, physically and emotionally, and she thought of hers and Percy's relationship the same way he did hers: As friends with benefits. She had no intentions of stealing him from Annabeth, ever. Meanwhile, Annabeth knelt down in the same position Piper had been, but she was giving Percy a blowjob. Annabeth's tongue was freakishly long and flexible, which made for awesome blowjobs. Annabeth was doing just this right now, and her tongue was swirling around his dick like a whirlpool around a ship, her teeth pressing down on his tip every once in a while. Percy bucked his hips a little bit, and then came the best part: Annabeth deepthroated him. Percy came almost immediately, not holding back one bit, and Annabeth swallowed all of it. Some of Percy's dried cum was still on her body from last night, and she went to have a shower. Percy took a shower in the second bathroom and left for work(After all, it was a legitimate business trip). Annabeth was waiting for Piper to finish when Piper yelled. "I know you're waiting, but why don't you just join me? It's not like we haven't seen each other naked before!" Annabeth was a little surprised, but the logic was flawless. Annabeth had just had a threesome with her husband and Piper, and in their college days, they had had plenty of fun with each other. Annabeth entered the bathroom and the shower pen to see a smiling Piper waiting for her. "So..." Annabeth said. It was a little awkward. "You said you didn't really love Jason, and you needed to be satisfied. Does that mean you'll be coming back?" Annabeth wasn't sure where that last line had come from, but it sure was a good question. Annabeth enjoyed the threesome, and she got the feeling that Percy had too. Plus, Annabeth enjoyed Piper's body as much as Percy did, so she could enter their relationship as a sexual aspect. "Definitely." Annabeth lit up. "Maybe we could practice now. You know, for future...entertainment." Piper smiled right back. "Sure."

Without a moment's warning, Annabeth was kissing Piper into a wall. Their tongues were roaming around wildly, in a fiery kiss that Annabeth remembered from college. Annabeth put her hands on Piper's boobs and fondled the mounds. Those boobs were amazing, and Annabeth used to love the feeling of her boobs pushing against Piper's. Piper, ever the kinky slut, put her hands straight to Annabeth's asshole and began to finger there. Annabeth, who was used to penetration everywhere, only flinched a little at the sudden intrusion, but loved the feeling. Annabeth used her long tongue to tickle the back of Piper's throught and the roof of her mouth, and falling to a trick that excited Piper back in college, she bit Piper's tongue softly, which turned Piper on more than she would admit. Piper broke free for air, and turned off the shower. The two tumbled into the bedroom, still kissing passionately, and lay right down on the bed, Piper on top. "My turn to be dominant." Piper sat right on Annabeth's face, and Annabeth immediately began to eat her out, but Piper shifted so that her asshole was on Annabeth's mouth. Annabeth penetrated Piper's asshole with her tongue and probed as far as she could, twisting her tongue around to pleasure Piper. "Annabeth, you slut. I bet you love eating my asshole. I bet you would love to lick my awesome ass for the rest of the day!" Annabeth, who enjoyed a little role play now and then, nodded. "Yes mistress." Her voice was muffled by Piper's ass, but Piper understood. "Now slave, lick my boobs!" Annabeth meekly went forward and proceeded to get her mouth around Piper's nipple and sucked hard, but then she took over. Annabeth released the nipple and put Piper's face at her pussy. "Eat. Me. Out. NOW!" Annabeth made herself dominant, and Piper, surprised at the sudden outburst, even though she knew it was just a show, kissed Annabeth's pussy lips. She began to eat Annabeth out, her tongue going everywhere until Annabeth came, and even then Annabeth didn't give Piper a chance to clean herself up before wrapping her legs around Piper's and bringing her pussy right in front of Piper's. Annabeth and Piper both began to rub their pussies together, until they came at the same time. Finally, Annabeth licked Piper's face clean, kissed her, and exhausted from both orgasms, fell asleep. Piper grinned at the naked, sleeping Annabeth. She looked forward to fucking Percy and Annabeth again sometime.


End file.
